Their Broken Lives
by YourDarlingWriter
Summary: Their past slowley unravvels, and fate brings them together, but can they deal with their differences? I have decided to continue this story. I am VERY sorry for discontinuing my writing. I upload nearly every evening a new chapter, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters...but I do wish I owned Sesshomaru. Heh...**

Challenge, Fan Fiction of Pride and Prejudice (This is set in 1800's Japan) (This challenge is from a Sesshomaru and Kagome website, and I posted to fanfic chapter one on there, so I thought I would add it here too.)

Sesshomaru and Kagome love story

"Kikyo! Sango! Kagome! Girls get down here quickly! Your dear father will have quite a fit if you three aren't ready! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! You know that the most wealthy bachelor in Japan will be coming to the dance tonight, and you girls should look your best!"

"Mother never stops with her mindless nonsense. We will never find husbands, we will never be rich, and we will never be happy. Sigh, how am I supposed to keep looking beautiful without new Kimonos? Sango! Kagome! Are you two even listening to me?" Kikyo said, angrily.

Sango smiled and nodded.

"Of course Kikyo-chan! But I do think that Kagome-chan has very much spaced out on us again. She went to walk in the gardens for awhile. But I don't understand what she sees there...its so ugly and run down. Kami knows we are too poor to even buy a plant. I have no idea how we manage being this poor and standing on the social ladder, even if it is the bottom."

Kagome sat there in the gardens, under the blooming Sakura tree. The smell of its blossoms was intoxicating, relaxing her tense body. She hated balls, she hated watching the snobbish upper society drink and dance gaily as if there were no problems going on in the world. She hated getting dressed up like a silly

flower, just to be shown off for beauty and appeal. There was nobody that saw her as a person, nobody who asked her of her opinions, of her wants, her desires. She was just another pretty face to people with no mind. But she did have a mind, she had more of a mind then any of the other girls in the upper society. She hugged herself, falling asleep under the Sakura trees, the blossoms falling all over her making her look like a sleeping goddess.

Sango, Kikyo, and their parents all stood in the hallway, waiting for Kagome. They thought she had gone to change, but of course, Sango knew there was no way that Kagome would willingly get ready for a society party.

"I shall return momentarily mother dear," Sango said, rapidly. She knew exactly where to find Kagome.

"Kagome-chan! You get up this instant! You were supposed to get ready for the social gathering this evening, but of course, knowing you, you would need to be forced to get ready. Now hurry!"Sango shouted.

Kagome only nodded, saddened. Sango was already fixing a new Kimono on Kagome and Kikyo had come to help fix her hair.

"No makeup please Sango-chan! I wish not to look like a clown. You to can do it, the rest of society can do it but I refuse to parade around with all that crap on my face!" Kagome pleaded.

Sango hated to watch her little sister in such distress, so she decided not to force make up on her.

"Very well." Kikyo and Sango stood in front of Kagome, admiring their work, which wasn't much.

Kagome stood there, looking beautiful as always. She wore a midnight blue Kimono made of silk, that matched her eyes. On the back of the kimono was a white moon, with Sakura blossoms floating past it, and onto the long hanging sleeves. The last touch to her outfit was a perfectly white obi, that tied delicately around her small waist. Sango walked up to Kagome and fixed her hair to look more like hers, the similarity

being the two stands that hung in front of her ears freely. The rest of her ebony hair cascaded down her back, shining perfectly.

Sango and Kikyo smiled, happily. Kagome's eyes were a midnight blue, made even more mystical with her long dark lashes that made her look more delicate. Her lips were a faint pink and so were her cheeks against her creamy white skin. Yes, Kagome didn't need expensive kimono's or tons of power to make her beautiful, she was just naturally like that. Sango and Kikyo being related to her, also had beautiful faces, but not the same mind that Kagome had. They loved the glamor of the courts, the lovely flowing Kimono's, and the dazzling jewels.

They all got into the run down carriage, swishing together, but careful not to ruin their attire.

"Now girls, you all must do whatever you can to attract Miroku-sama's attention, at least one of you needs to be happily married, and to a rich man, I may add. If not Miroku-sama then, at least somebody else. At least find another male of high social stature, and attract him. Please, girls, for the sake of your mother do it for me?" Their mother asked pleadingly.

Kagome watched her mother with sympathy and sorrow. _'I would rather rot in hell then marry a arrogant rich man who wants me just for my face. Pathetic...' Kagome thought, as she stared out the only glass window at the beautiful trees and night sky that quickly passed her by._

Kikyo nodded along with Sango, and then when Kagome didn't respond, Kikyo slapped Kagome in the face, not to hard though.

"Silly child! Will you ever stop day dreaming and heed our mother? Will you ever wake up from your silly little dream world? You may be smart, little  sister, but you are in no way compared to us. You spend your time day dreaming and god knows what else, but you never ever care about your appearance or grand parties. You carelessly listen to mother's talk, but you don't take it to mind not even wanting to get married! You are useless to this family, you think your mind will get you somewhere, Kagome-_chan,_ but you are wrong. It is looks and charm that gets you places, not contradicting high lords and ladies! Now you silly little wench, you listen to our mother."

Kagome didn't care about what Kikyo just did, she just simply nodded and nodded her head pretending to listen to her mother blabber on about how to act, and graciously enter. Right now, all she could think about was the quickest way she could get out of the social gathering, away from all these balloon headed, pompous idiots.

Sango walked into the great hall after being announced, along with her parents and two sisters. The music was playing a sweet tune, and she whirled Kagome into a dance, while Kikyo just watched, quietly.

Their parents had gone off to try to socialize while the girls were left to do whatever they pleased.

"Kagome-chan! Isn't this wonderful? Your such a terrific dancer!" Kagome smiled, and nodded.

This was the only thing she enjoyed about these gatherings, the dancing. She danced with Sango gaily, until she heard the announcer call the honored guests name, along with two others.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to graciously announce that our honored guest has arrived, along with two companions. **

**May I present, Miroku-sama! Heir to the Northern Lands of Japan! **

**May I present, Inuyasha-sama! Heir to the Southern Lands of Japan!**

**And lastly, may I present the Lord of the West! Sesshomaru-Sama!"**

The announcer announced with gusto.

The Ladies and Gentlemen all moved aside and let the three pass by.

They were all handsome men, who held their heads up with honor.

Kagome stood in the hall, not wanting to move, or let go of Sango. Kikyo stood to the side, and hissed at the two, "You two will be in huge trouble if you don't move out of the way for the Lords."

Kagome did not care, she would not move. She didn't care if it was Kami himself.

"Ah! What lovely ladies!" Miroku chirped, as his eyes met Sango's. _'She's breathtaking...'_ Miroku thought.

"If I may be so bold, what, may you please me with an answer, is your name?" Miroku asked Sango, sweetly.

Sango gave a slight giggle, and a gracious smile, "It would do me great honor to answer you, my name is Sango."

"Well then, Sango, would you do me another honor, by dancing with me, and keeping me company during the duration of the party?" Miroku asked, hopeful.

"Of course, Miroku-sama" Sango answered happily.

Kagome also saw Kikyo disappear with the other honored guest, Inuyasha. A mysterious smile playing at her lips. Kagome looked up, and found herself face to face with the great Youkai Lord of the West himself.

He stared down at her, and wondered why she hadn't moved. Her eyes intrigued him, and she was a beauty, but she was human, and lowly humans deserved no attention, especially one as low ranking as her.

She gave him a cold stare, and finally spoke, "If you would excuse me, Sesshomaru-sama, but I have other places to be." She turned her back on him, and walked away into the hushed crowed that gawked at her behavior.

Sesshomaru was infuriated, how dare a lowly human such as herself dare, DARE, turn her back on him, and excuse herself. This women wasn't even worth his thoughts, so he too quickly departed the party. One thing he hated most, parties. He hated listening to the bubble headed gossip, listen to the silly giggles of mindless women, and watch the men get drunk and find their nightly whores.

Kagome walked into the night, as far away from the party as possible. Near the entrance wall, she her pleasureful moans and sighs, made by a familiar voice. _'Oh Inuyasha...take me Inuyasha... you are so good my lord.' _Kagome heard Kikyo whisper. She peeked and found that Inuyasha had her eldest sister pinned to a try, and was furiously kissing her, moving his hands into her Kimono. She looked like a whore...a lowly, dirty whore. Kagome let out a sigh and walked away, to find her favorite spot on a hill nearby. There was a beautiful Sakura tree on the hill and she loved to sit against the trunk and look up at the night sky, feeling the breeze against her face. '_So this is how kikyo gets a mans attention...by making herself into a common whore. Next time, before yelling at me, she should think of her own actions. I am of no concern to her._

_I am no whore, and I am no empty headed nitwit." _Kagome thought, as she leaned against the tree, staring into the stars.

Nearby, a great Youkai Lord was being intoxicated by the familiar scent of Sakura blossoms again. He had no idea who it radiated off at the party, but now he knew the scent left a trail leading outside, and into some dense wood. He would find the source of the smell, maybe on the way he would find that girl that had so boldly insulted him. Then, once he did, he would make sure it would never happen again. A human should know their place, but a lowly human should know it even better.

Well! That is it- Chapter one.

I hope you enjoyed. I never did a story outside of the feudal era, or on this website. Only on oh well, there is a first for everything. This is also my first competition, so be nice. Lol.

YourDaringWriter


	2. Chapter 2: New Idea's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters...but I do wish I owned Sesshomaru. Heh...**

This is the second chapter to "The Fate" I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Two: Lightning bolts

Sesshomaru fallowed the familiar scent in the air, wanting to find the source of it as soon as possible.

He came to a hill and saw a small figure sitting atop of it, under a blooming Sakura tree. No wonder the figure under the tree smelt like Sakura blossoms...it seemed that the being liked to sit under the beautiful tree's frequently. He walked up to the tree, and stood behind the sitting figure, a human most likely. He watched as her long ebony tresses blew in the wind gently, and her dark blue kimono was spread out delicately over the soft grass. Then, once again, those two beautiful sapphire eyes turned to gaze upon him once more.

**Warning: Lemon right now! If you don't want to read it, then pass it up. Eeek! **

Kikyo was on the ground now, her Kimono was open, inviting her new suitor for a taste.

"My lord, do you not wish to be pleasured?" Kikyo asked innocently. Inuyasha's amber eyes glared at her with lust. He was being driven mad by this creature with her dark, mysterious eyes, her soft red lips, and now her beautifully sculpted body. It was as if she was a goddess herself. She took in her body slowly, his eyes passing over her long neck, down to her voluptuous breasts that were each topped with a perfectly shaped pink nipple, fully erect. His eyes ran down to her flat stomach, and then to the soft mound covered with small black curls. Last was her long legs, he couldn't wait any longer. He had to have her. The smell of her was filling his nostrils. He took off his clothing and got atop of her, kissing her lips fiercely, down to her neck, and eventually her nipples. He ran is tongue over each one, getting a soft moan from her in return. He slowly spread her legs with his knees and got in between of the.

"Take me now, Inuyasha, take what is yours." Kikyo whispered in his ear softly.

Inuyasha grunted and finally pushed himself in her. Kikyo let out a soft cry, and Inuyasha cradled her gently. Then he began quickening his pace, and Kikyo made muffled moans from under him.

"Faster...Faster...Inuyasha." Kikyo moaned.

Inuyasha was soon at the end of the string, the felt the familiar feeling and then, he released himself in her.

"yes!" Kikyo moaned, over and over, and Inuyasha then cradled her in his arms.

"Kikyo...be with me forever." Inuyasha whispered.

"Of course, my love" Kikyo whispered back.

**End of lemon...boo. Yay for those of you who wanted it to end. **

Sango had no idea love could be like this until now. Miroku hung on her every word, adoring her. She noticed that he had eyes for no one else. They danced, they sang together, and they pleased the rest of the people at the party. Too him, she was an angel sent to him from heaven. He was madly in love with this young women. She had everything he wanted, beauty, kindness, charm, flattery, and gracefulness.

_'I will court her,' Thought Miroku_

Once they were alone, Miroku turned to Sango with a rose in his hand.

"Sango...would you do me the pleasure of letting me court you? I am bestowed by you in every single way." Miroku said.

Sango stared at him with her very dark green eyes, a few tears welling up, "Of course...there would be no other human on earth that I would rather be courted by Miroku-sama." Sango said, delicately.

Miroku gave her a small smile, and kissed her gently on the lips, "Oh, my dear Sango, you've made me so happy." he whispered.

Kagome turned around to see those familiar golden eyes staring at her, intently. Anger was blazing in them, she could tell. But she didn't care, she continued her previous task of staring into the night sky.

Sesshomaru stood there, his anger bursting._ "How dare this human insult me for a second time? I am her superior, I deserve respect.' Sesshomaru thought. _

"Have you no respect human? You dare oppose me in such a way? You are a disgrace to your family."

Sesshomaru said lightly.

Kagome didn't turn to meet his eyes this time, she cared not of what he thought of her. He did not even know her.

"I do now owe respect, where its not due. You, who stare at me with such coldness and hold your head up arrogantly, think that because I am lower birth then you, you may have my instant respect? You are clearly wrong." The young girl said.

"Then your are a fool to think that you can openly oppose me. One way or the other, you will pay." Sesshomaru said.

"I do not fear your threats, Sesshomaru. There is nothing else you can do to make my life worse then it is.

I am like a trapped bird, with its wings cut off...i have no freedom. I have no life...the only thing that I do have, are my thoughts and my mind. That, _my lord, _do you wish to take away from me too?" The young girl said, defiantly.

Sesshomaru stared at her, she was a sight of pure beauty. Regal and reserved. _'Maybe this human isn't like all the other empty headed women?' Sesshomaru thought. _

"I can not take that away from you, but that is the only thing i wouldn't want to take away from you, even if I could. The mind is a persons most sacred possession. Full of secrets, knowledge, and memories. It is the only thing a person has that nobody else can see, or touch. It enables us to learn, to think, to release ourselves from the hardships of life. But, sadly, most of the high society tend to rarely use their minds. They are empty headed, and live off the poor. They have no sense of value, of right or wrong. They are dim witted and are hardly worth my time."

Kagome stood up, and turned to him, her eyes sparkling in the night. And her hair softly blowing in the wind. She looked him in the eyes and nodded. "That is true."

Miroku lead Sango through the party, desperately trying to find her parents.

"Would you like to tell them, Sango dear?" Miroku said, after he had spotted her mother chatting with another socialite.

Sango nodded, "She will be quite pleased, but she will wonder at my rash decision." Sango said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. '_That is hardly the case, my mother will be joyful as ever...i will be doing what mother had always wanted. Courted by a rich, man who is high on the social ladder. The only thing that could make her even happier was if I married him.'_

"Good Evening, Mrs. Higarushi. It is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance." Miroku said, kindly.

"Ah! Miroku-sama! I see you have one of my lovely daughters standing behind you! Is there any such news you wish to bestow on this old, hopeful women?" Sango's mother said.

"Well, ah...yes. That was exactly what I have come to do. I would like to know if I may have your blessing to court your daughter, Sango. She is quite a stunning creature, and she has captured my heart."

Mrs. Higarushi was now glowing, and as joyful as ever. Sango smiled politely and bowed her head down, like any respectful daughter would do.

"Of course, Miroku-sama! You have my complete blessing.!" Mrs. Higarushi said.

Kikyo laid in Inuyasha's arms, naked. She was thinking of her past action, and to say the truth, she had rather enjoyed it. A few thoughts had just hit her head...

'_If I can surly lure Inuyasha to take me, to love me, and to adore me such then why not get one of the highest lords in Japan to do the same? Why not...be what every man dreams of, what every man wants and lusts for. I can drive them mad...I can become one of the highest ladies in Japan...but I can also become one of the richest, while keeping my freedom. I shall become the first courtesan, but I will innocently act, of course._

"Kikyo...your so perfect." Inuyasha said, his heart pounding.

"Come, fallow me my love, after you put your kimono back on." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo nodded, and dressed herself back on, straightening her hair. Inuyasha took her hand, and walked with her down the road. They came up to a stunning home, most likely belonging to that of a Lord.

"I am staying here, and I have private quarters here. If you would wish to visit me any time...for a quick session, then by all means." Inuyasha said, whispering in her ear.

"But for now, let us go in. I have a little trinket for you, sweet heart." Inuyasha continued.

Kikyo nodded, stunned. _"Had Inuyasha just invited her to fuck him whenever she pleased? Hmm.. It must be the same way around. When he summoned her, she would have to give herself.'_ Kikyo shrugged. She did not care, she would keep her freedom, she would keep herself pleased, and she would be the richest women in Japan, and nobody would question her, nor oppose her. Not even her little fucking sister, Kagome.

She would put that bitch in her place, if it was the last thing she ever did. She would make her a servant in her house, she would make her scrub out the bathrooms. Kikyo gave a little smile behind her beautiful fan, batting her eyelashes at Inuyasha. All this, and more would be hers...everything would be hers.

+  
Kagome got up, and neared the Youkai Lord. He was mystical and cold, yet he glared at her with such...force. She walked around him once, in a perfect circle and said, "It it amazing, that now Youkai and Humans of high social standard are, what should I say...in a sort of peace? They now have combined their courts, but of course, Youkai are still dominant." Kagome said, quietly.

"That is true, Nigen. But this is only temporary, I have plans. Human and Youkai do not belong together, Youkai are down grading themselves by mixing with humans, and I refuse to see it any longer. I only come, for the sake of my co-Youkai, not because I wish to chat and mate with these vile humans." Sesshomaru said, coldly.

Kagome gave a little laugh, surprising the Youkai. "I couldn't agree with you more, Sesshomaru. I would hate to be around cold hearted, arrogant Youkai along with silly dimwitted socialites. If you would excuse me, I shall stay true to my word. I couldn't agree with you more, so I will leave. I have no reason to be here, talking to somebody so cold, and Prideful as yourself. You, who look down on everybody else, even those...who wouldn't mind being kind." And with that, Kagome left, walking away in silence.

Well, that is the end of chapter two, of "The pride" I hope you enjoyed.

**PLEASE, REVIEW...PLEASE. MAKE A WRITER HAPPY. HEH. ALSO, IF YOU**

**WOULD LIKE A COMLETELY DIFFERENT STORY WITH SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY. THANK YOU**

**YOURDARLINGWRITER **


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams and Realizations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters...but I do wish I owned**

**Sesshomaru. Heh...**

I highly thank you all for your great reviews! Every time I read a review, I get so happy, knowing that my writing isn't in vain. I enjoy writing, I enjoy getting reviews, and I enjoy freeing my soul. Heh... Well on with the continuation of "The Pride"

"**The Pride"**

**Chapter Three: Dreams and Realizations **

_"My dear, you shouldn't be so quick to refuse me." A dark, seductive voice whispered_

_in the ear of a female. Their faces were both shadowed. _

_"I refuse you, and I regret nothing." The female said, as she walked past the male towards the blossoming winter Plum tree. The full pink blossoms were in bloom, standing out in the backdrop of the pure white snow. She reached up to touch the blossoms, her fingers were long and graceful, her hands were creamy white._

_"Do not toy with me...you would not wish to anger me so." The male voice replied as he walked towards the female. _

_"I do not care for you anger, I do not fear you. Gomen, but I love another." her beautiful voice said, as soft as silk._

_"You love a monster! That has no need for the companionship of humans, we live in a separate world from them." The male said, angrily. _

_"I am no human, and you of all people should fully know that. I may appear a human, but I am far from one. You have no idea how it is, to protect something so precious. You have no idea what it is like to be what I am. I'm not human nor am I a Youkai. I am in between. I am the one that separates their worlds. I am the one that keeps them distant from each other. But that does not mean, I can not love what humans do not get along with. I love him...will all my being." she said, her voice full of sadness. _

_He walked up to her and grabbed her, and put her against the tree bark. The shake of the tree let the blossoms fall onto the pure snow. _

_"You are too pure, to love him. I will have you, you will be mine, even if I must sell my soul...you will be mine." The male voice whispered in her ear. _

_The women opened her eyes, exposing great pools of blue under long, thick lashes._

Kagome woke up, her head aching painfully. She was under the same Sakura tree she sat under before the ball. The dream still in her mind. The only part of the womens face she could see was her eyes. She couldn't make out the male, or the female. _'Why in Kami's name do I keep having the same dream over, and over again.'_

Kagome thought, her heart pounding. _'The dream does not even seem like it's from now...but the past.'_ Kagome gave the dream some more thought...but quickly snapped out of it once she heard Sango's voice.

"Kagome-Chan! Kagome-Chan! Your still under that tree, aren't you. You know you slept there last night, under the tree?" Sango said, gaily.

Kagome stood up and nodded, "Yes Sango-chan." Kagome replied quietly. She didn't feel like listening to her sisters drabble about the party last night. She herself did not have a good time, as usual. Speaking with Sesshomaru never involves a good time.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arms and spun her around.

"You, my dear sister, will never believe what occurred last night!" Sango said happily.

"Pray tell, what happened, Sango-chan." Kagome said, trying to sound exited.

"Miroku-sama, he asked to court me! Me! Kagome-chan! Oh, Kagome-chan I feel as though I am in love already. He is sweet, kind, charming, and oh so perfect. Mother was more then pleased. The only two things that could even please her more would be you and Kikyo-chan getting married, to rich men, of course." Sango said.

"Oh, and one more thing, Miroku-sama has invited us, to his home this evening, for dinner." Sango said.

Kagome looked at her sister and smiled. She was really happy for her, but she had no wish to see Sesshomaru again, nor even see Kikyo all over Inuyasha again, like a common slut. But of course, she could not turn down such an invitation.

"I am truly happy for you sister, at least you are making our mother happy. Father seems not to care, for he is always away. But mother on the other hand is ecstatic. I am honored to receive such an invitation, also. Thank you Sango-chan, you are truly my favored sister." Kagome said, pleased. She hugged Sango tightly, and thought about the evening in her room. She wouldn't be able to say true to her word tonight. She would have to speak to that Youkai. Kagome looked at her wardrobe and had the sudden urge to look stunning, for the dinner party. Well, once in awhile you could indulge yourself in beauty, right?

Kikyo sat in her room, brushing her long hair into a tight bun. She smiled to herself, thinking of Sango and Miroku. Kikyo loved Sango, dearly, and would never harm her favorite sister. No, as much as she wanted to sleep with Miroku, for her own personal gain, she wouldn't. She wold be faithful to her sister, and stand aside quietly. Besides, there were many, much more rich and powerful men that needed comfort, on cold nights. She figured she would toy with Inuyasha some more, and gain as much as she could. She would tease him and taughnt him, withholding passionate lovemaking until he bought her pretty trinkets, and expensive Kimono's. Then when she had her fill she would wear it all, and undress herself before him. She smiled, and painted her face.

Her dark black eyes gleamed back at her from the mirror. Tonight, she was sure Inuyasha would give her what she was waiting for. He would give her jewels and kimono's tonight, proclaiming his love for her. Then, she would undress infront of him,and let him ravage her bare body. Yes, her plan was perfect. Then, after she would figure out ways to send her youngest sister to hell...she hated her with all her being. With every single ounce of hatred. Flashback...

_"Daddy, do you love me?" Kikyo asked, sweetly. _

_Her father stood there before her, and gave her a slight nod, "Of course, I love you Kikyo, I love all my daughters." he said, not giving her a sign of emotion. He never gave her a smile, a hug, a small sign of affection. _

_She watched him walk over to her youngest sister Kagome, Kikyo was 10 years old, and her youngest sister was 6. Even then, Kagome had unmatchable beauty and charm. She watched her father pick up her youngest sister in his arms, and swing her around playfully, "And how is my beautiful little princess, this evening?" her father asked Kagome. Kagome merely smiled, and said, "I am as well as always father." _

_Her father put Kagome down and pulled a large velvet box out of a drawer. _

_"Open the box, darling." he said to Kagome._

_Kagome's face lit up, showing off her perfect smile, and white teeth. _

_Inside the box lay a extremely beautiful fan. It was embedded with tiny, little jewels of all colors. The picture on the fan was of a beautiful lady, sitting under a Sakura tree, her face hidden by a fan. Her eyes were made out of two emeralds. And her long hair was embedded with black jewels. The affection and gifts that her father showered on Kagome, made her hate Kagome, along with her sisters growing beauty. She was always forgiven by her mother for her behavior. She was never punished, she was always...favored. _

**end of flashback **

"Your end...is so near, dear Kagome." Kikyo whispered to herself, while painted her lips a bloody red.

Kagome stood in the hall way, awaiting her mother and sisters. She was pleased with the way she looked, but she didn't give it much thought. Everything she wore tonight, was given to her by her father. He was not here, this evening, but she wanted to remember him, even if he was on business around Japan. Her family used to be one of the richest in Japan, until father's mistress came into the picture. She had squandered all the fortune, leaving her father alone and determined to regain his fortune, which was slowly accumulating. But only did Kagome know this.

Kagome turned her attention back to the mirror. She wanted to look like the lady in her dreams, she was pulled to do so. Something inside her told her to be her image.

Kagome had done her best, she could not make out the facial features of the lady, except for her dark blue eyes. She wore a matching Kimono. It had at least 5 beautiful layers, of all different colors. The final layer was very similar to the ladies kimono. It was a very dark blue kimono, made out of the finest silk. Oh the back was a long white dragon, flying past a full white moon. The hems of the sleeves were sparkled with stitches of tiny, white plum tree blossoms. Flowing next to the white dragon on her back were light pink plum tree blossoms. Her obi was the same color of the moon and dragon, but with blue blossoms. She wore her raven colored hair long, just as she had at the party. It cascaded down her back beautifully, making her look more mysterious. She wore no make up or color on her face. Her long lashes made her eyes look like they were already lined...for some reason, her eyes resembled the ladies eyes in the her dream, just as if...they were the same. Kagome opened her fan, the one her father gave her, with the blue eyed lady sitting under a tree and stood it against her face, traditionally.

She turned, and saw her mother and sisters coming down the stairs, all dressed up.

She was wearing the finest outfit, compared to her sisters. Sango smiled and gave her a kind hello, while Kikyo just stood there, glaring at her.

"Welcome, Welcome!" A servant said as the three ladies walked into the house.

Sango's face lit up when saw Miroku-sama. Her rushed towards her, and kissed her land. "For the most lovely lady in all of Japan," Miroku said, holding out a rose.

Sango smiled, her voice full of joy, "I thank you for honoring me with such a gift."

Miroku looked pleased, "My dear, it is you who do me the honor by accepting my invitation."

Kagome fallowed her two sisters and mother into a spectacular dinning room.

"Please, have a seat. Each of your names are written on a card, designating where you are to sit for this evening." the announcer said.

Of course, Miroku was seated at the head of the table, Sango and Mother on each side of him. Kikyo sat next to mother and Inuyasha next to her.

Kagome stared down at her seat. Even though she was right next to Sango, the person sitting next to her or across didn't exactly please her. She was to be seated right next to Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha next to her.

"Kagome sat down gracefully, tuning out the conversations between her family and Miroku. She turned her head slightly and watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walk in.

She saw Sesshomaru's eyes glare at her, in a look she never seen before. She couldn't explain it, it was as if...he was in deep thought. Inuyasha was immediately eying Kikyo and sat next to her. Sesshomaru stood in front of the seat, next to Kagome. _'He doesn't seem to happy...but then again, neither am I.' _Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru gracefully sat down next to her.

Kagome hardly ate anything during dinner, a strange feeling was going through her body as she sat next to Sesshomaru, who also only sipped his wine, silently. During the middle of the meal, Kagome turned to Miroku,"Miroku-sama, would you please excuse but may I take a look at your gardens?"

Miroku smiled, and nodded, "You may have full use of my gardens, please enjoy."

Kagome nodded, and went to explore. She needed to be alone, away from Sesshomaru, and the rest of the dinner party. She felt that she had always needed to be alone, as if she had never really belonged to any sort of group, or people.

Sesshomaru watched her leave the dinner party, he also had the urge to leave, to get away from this mindless drabble, and his love sick...host. His half brother was hanging on every word of the human girl, who to him, smelled like a whore. It disgusted him, watching his half brother even talking to such a lowly creature.

But then, he got back to more important thoughts...that human girl. She attracted him to her. As if...she knew him along with all his dark hidden secrets. He couldn't explain himself, and he so badly wanted an answer. Maybe, he would go find out right now.

"Miroku-chan, I am excusing myself, right now. Have a good evening." He said to Miroku as he got up, not even facing him.

"Oh! Very well Sesshomaru-dono (lord) Good Evening." Miroku replied, standing up along with his other guests as Sesshomaru got up and left the hall.

Kikyo felt Inuyasha's hand trail up her skirt, slowly, caressing her inner thighs.

"Your so beautiful...Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kikyo only smiled kindly, her long red nails trailing over his legs...over his member.

"Ah on the contrary my lord, I am in no comparison to you."

"Kikyo, come...I have something for you, my love." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo nodded, this was the moment she had been waiting for.

Kagome sat in the gardens, under the Sakura tree. The blossoms were slowly falling unto her, even flowing around her. She felt a sort of energy flow through her with this sort of peace. She sat there, her eyes closed, and her mouth a little agape.

She thought of the dreams, of the lady, and her attachment to Sesshomaru. She didn't know what to do, she was going mad.

Sesshomaru walked into the garden, fallowing the girls scent. But now her usual scent of Sakura blossoms and Jasmine were very different. She essence was different, as if he had smelt the same thing before. The smell of pure energy and power, mixed in with the fragrance of plum trees was radiation off the girl. Her aura was a deep purple, and she was glowing. She looked calm, and peaceful, and he had the sudden urge to kiss her. He didn't know why, he felt as he knew her, as if he had shared many moments with her. He couldn't help but wonder if she had felt the same.

Kagome looked turned her head very slightly, and opened her dark blue eyes, that were filled with sadness. She looked up at Sesshomaru and stared him in the eyes, the words coming out of her mouth surprising her.

"Sesshomaru...I can't help but ask you this question, but do I know you?" Kagome asked, softly. Her voice as smooth as silk.

Sesshomaru looked at her, startled.

"Why would you say that, ningen?" Sesshomaru asked, wondering where this was going.

She was standing up, looking at him, with all her sadness.

"I can not help but feel as if I know you, or I have known you. Even your very presence triggers something in me. I do not know who I am anymore...I've been having my doubts." She said.

Sesshomaru looked at the ningen oddly. She too felt what he had felt...he could feel her power rising, and her energy flaring. _'This is no human..." Sesshomaru thought. _

Suddenly, he saw the girl falter, grabbing onto the tree. Her eyes were wide with pain, and she looked so pale. He quickly walked up to her. He didn't know weather to hold her, or let her suffer in her own pain. He had to much honor to let her be alone in her pain.

"Sesshomaru...ashiteru. Forever, like we vowed. Forever would our love blossom and bloom, even in the next life. We vowed to protect each other. But, my love, he is back, and he wants me, once again."

He heard Kagome whisper, before she fell into his arms.

**Flashback**

_"Erase my memory of her, I do not want to remember her beauty, her grace, her love for me. I do not want to even remember my own love before." Sesshomaru said to the fairy. _

_"Are you sure you would like to do such a drastic thing?" she fairy said._

_"yes, I am sure." _

_400 years earlier **A meeting** _

_He watched the beautiful miko sitting under the Sakura tree, as always. Her beautiful raven her was spread about, along with her magnificently layered kimono. He walked up to her perfect form, and she looked up at him, towering above her._

_"You have changed me, Kagome. You are the only person I show myself too, you are the only one I can be at ease with, my love." Sesshomaru whispered to her. _

_She gave him a faint smile, her blue eyes shining. _

_"We cannot keep like this longer, he is after me, he will not give up. He threatens to give up his soul just to have me. Sesshomaru...he will never give up. We come from different worlds...and I am the keeper of the peace. I protect the humans from your kind...I protect the jewel. I am between worlds, my love. I belong in neither, I am an outcast" she said, her words full of despair and sadness. _

_"He lifted her up and put her against the tree, taking in her intoxicating scent. How he loved to be near her, to feel her breath on him, to crush her with his body._

_"No, you belong in my world, you are not like those filthy humans, you are not like them. You will never be like them, you are a miko, you are pure and full of extraordinary power, you are worthy enough to be my mate...to be my lover forever. To stand by my side in battle, to fight alongside me, to bear my offspring, to be the highest Lady in all of Japan. You are worthy of my love and my protection, Kagome. I will forever protect you, forever stand with you. I bow down to no one, I fear no one, and I will let no one hurt you. You have my vow. I vow to you that we will be together forever, that our love will bloom like blossoms in this life and the next...I vow to protect you with my own life, if need may be. ashiteru, Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, and then pulled her body close to his and kissed her passionately._

_It was the last kiss he ever gave her, after the war between the worlds began. Before another man had sold his soul, to become the all powerful Youkai in Japan. He would stop at nothing to get her, to make her his. After, she was captured, Sesshomaru had tried desperately to save her, but the other high Youkai were against it, they were against his love for a miko. They put him under a spell, until they safely knew she was dead. She had drowned herself in despair in the crashing ocean, the same color as her eyes. She had merged the Shikon no Tama with her own body, wishing that once again, she would meet her true love in the next life. Once Sesshomaru had learned of her death, and what the Youkai did, he was enraged and a cold darkness spread through his heart. He would no longer care for his own kind either, he would live a life away from the humans that had slowly killed her, and from the Youkai that had let her die. He had fought to find the Youkai that had killed her, but his search was in vain. After having her, he was killed by a whore of a women, who was after his possessions, which she also thought included the famed Shikon no Tama. _

_He then had his memory of her erased, he wanted no recollection of her, or the pain she had suffered. He did not want to remember the vows, with her gone he would live _

_an empty life, not even one worth living. He would strive for power, and master all the dammed Youkai and humans. But then...only to find her once again, in her next life. _


	4. Chapter 4: The Returning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters but I do own this story at least. **

**Well, I didn't want to bore you people with the usual routine after the story, but then again, why not. Please review...thats it. Read it, review it and make me happy. To those who have reviewed, I greatly appreciate it. I do have another story, and its pretty good, so please check it out. Thanks, well on with the show. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I appreciate it. This story is taking turns that even I haven't even thought of. It seems that my hands are doing the thinking, and not my mind. Well on with the story. O.K. One more thing I just figured out, this is not going to work if being set in the 1800's and neither is the story line of the challenge. The time that they are CURRENTLY is the Azuchi-Momoyama period (1568-1600).**

**The time that their past is in is the Feudal Era. I'm honestly sorry for these changes, but it is only done to make the story better, please don't get upset. My apologies. **

**The pride: Chapter Four:The Returning **

Inuyasha took Kikyo's hand in his, and softly jerked her up away from the table. He turned to Miroku and slightly bowed, "I shall be showing Kikyo around the palace, Miroku-chan," Inuyasha said, softly. His voice was clearly full of lust, and Miroku laughed in his head. _'Well, I guess a man needs some pleasure, right? But thats not what I need...I have my love. I have Sango, my one true love.' Miroku thought in his head. _

Inuyasha put his arm around Kikyo's waist, and walked with her to his planned destination. He took in her scent, which was now spicy and alluring. He pulled Kikyo into a very large room, closing the Shoji lightly.

"I have a surprise for you, my darling." Inuyasha whispered in Kikyo's ear.

Kikyo smiled, this was her pay back. He was about to shower her in presents, and boy what she right.

Inuyasha pulled out a huge chest, and inside was a magnificent black kimono, made of silk. The picture stitched on it was of a bloody war, over a setting sun with black ravens flying over head.

She was stunned, this was the Kimono he had gotten her? It was grand, yes, but of a war...he better have a good reason for it.

"I thought this Kimono would suit you perfectly, black for being mysterious, a war for being the war in my heart, and the sun set for being the happiness that I have when I'm with you. But of course, there is more, my love." Inuyasha pulled our a beautiful red Obi, long jade earing, and a large fan, with the serene picture of swans bathing in a pond, over the rising sun and mountains.

These gifts were worthy of her, they were rich and perfect...these were the first gifts in payment for the nights she spent with a man. Of course, he had just gotten them to please her, and make her happy.

Kikyo smiled, undoing the clip of her hair,and letting it fall down her back.

She walked up to Inuyasha, and whispered in his ear, "Inuyasha...relax, and lay down, I have a surprise for you." her voice was silky and smooth and her dark eyes gleamed in the candle light. She got behind the screen and dropped the kimono that was on her unto the floor. She put the jewels on, and the new black kimono. She looked dark and seductive.

**WARNING: another lemon, with of course, you probably would have guessed. Kikyo and Inuyasha. She has high hopes doesn't she?**

Kikyo walked to the edge of the large bed and smiled at him, her red lips were irresistible.

"Sit down and relax Inuyasha, I have quite a show for you." She said.

Inuyasha sat there on the bed, smiling. She could not get any more desirable. He wanted to take her so badly, in a passionate embrace and fuck her hard and long, until she screamed out his name over and over.

She stood in front of the bed, running her hands over her body, stopping at her most private places and gently rubbing them. She gave him a smile "You want me, do you not, Inuyasha?" She asked.

He nodded, mesmerized. "Take the silk of your body, let it slip down and let me see your desirable body." he said. It was not a statement, but an order.

She gave him an innocent look, and undid the obi and dropped it to the floor. Her kimono was no open, exposing the top her chest, still covering her breasts, and you could see her most precious area a bit.

She reached her hands into her kimono and played with herself in front of him, teasing her nipples.

"You like that, Inuyasha?" She asked. He simply nodded.

She laughed and slid the Kimono over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. The only thing on her were her jade ear rings. She looked like a mystical goddess.

She moved her hands down to her sacred place and moved in her fingers slowly, after a few moments she pulled her fingers out, and examined her fingers. "You want to do this to me, Inuyasha? You want to take me, now? Do you not?" she asked.

He was not at his high, his Youkai was taking control of his body, and his eyes were tinted red. "Yes, i want you, now and I will not wait any longer." Kikyo smiled as she felt herself being pulled on the bed, and placed under him. He kissed her fiercely, and began thrusting into her. "Your so tight, Kikyo." he growled. She lay there, already tired of the ordeal. She let him fuck her until he was pleased and had released himself in her. He rolled off her into sleep, and she got up, washed, dressed in her new Kimono and left the room. "That bastard may fuck me, but not sleep next to me." she said to herself.

Kagome woke up, in Sesshomaru's arms. Her head was spinning and a confused look was on her face. _'What had just happened?'Kagome thought _before the memory of her words, and her falling into Sesshomaru's arms had flooded back to her like a giant tidal wave. Kagome nuzzled against him, taking in his scent. He smelt so familiar, so perfect. As if she was meant to be in his arms.

Sesshomaru felt her nuzzle against him, her body was warm and her scent was sweet. He felt as he had just gotten back a part that was long missing from him. He could only show her his emotion, his feeling, his true being.

"My wish came true, Sesshomaru-sama...it truly did." Kagome said, quietly to the thinking Youkai.

"Meeting you in this life again, being with you again still holds no excuse from what had happened in the past, which as you said, will quickly repeat itself. It is a wonder, that you have been surrounded by things of the past, yet you just remember it. Where did you get the kimono and the fan Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My father..." Kagome said, slightly.

"Then, I believe your father knows much more then we do. His identity is also a question. I will not let you out of my sight again, Kagome. Never again, we have made vows, and I will uphold them." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded, "Your standards of mingling with ningen is still up, I do recall. You hate ningen, this ningen." Kagome whispered.

"You are no ningen, or do you not recall? I must ask, what is it that you have done with the jewel, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome blinked...the jewel. The Shikon no Tama, the jewel of purity and immense power. Another memory flashed in her mind and Sesshomaru could feel her arms tighten against him, and her arms tighten in pain.

**Flashback**

_'I must protect the jewel, I will not live the rest of my life in pain with this, evil'. Kagome looked up into the sky, looking at the stars. 'My dearest Sesshomaru, I know you have not forsaken me so..I know you have reason for your actions of not coming for me, but that can not be helped now.' She thought. _

_Kagome took the Shikon no Tama and held it close to her body and prayed. She prayed for the protection of the jewel, for her pure soul to keep it deep within her, only releasing it when the time came. A great flash of light spread over her, and the Shikon no Tama was safely within her soul._

_"WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS THAT DAMNED MIKO!" a voice bellowed through the halls. She heard guards being smashed into the walls, just to make way for the angry now Youkai Lord. _

_She would show no fear against him, he had for so long sought her, now had her in his grasp. _

_"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I CHOOSE TO KILL YOU! FIND HER THERE IS NO WHERE SHE COULD HAVE GONE!" the Youkai lord kept bellowing before he burst into the room she was in._

_Kagome at there, silently, staring out into the sea and stars, surrounded by the night sky. She would not turn around to face him, to face the monster her friend had once become. Her raven hair and her magnificently layered kimono were spread out around her, her pale face held no emotion, only thoughts of her lost love. She felt herself being picked up and spun around, only to face his red lustful eyes._

_"My lord..." She said, softly. _

_He paid no heed to her formal address and kept staring at her alluring blue eyes, and inhaled her intoxicating scent. She was now his, forever, her beauty and her power were his. He would show her what true fear was._

_"You dare hide from me...I have claimed you as my own. I will have you for all eternity. You will meet my desires, my love. I have vowed to keep you, to never let you go, and I keep that vow." He said venomously._

_She could not refuse him, she could do nothing but submit to him. But she would not show him her fear. _

_"I have become the power above all Youkai...I will have only the best by me." he said. _

_"My lord...you may take my body over and over, to fill your disgusting lustful desires, but you will never, ever posses my love. It is already taken, for all eternity. My love will never belong to you." She replied. _

_"You will love me! You will be mine! I swear to you, Kagome that no matter where you run, I will always find you." he whispered harshly in her ear..."Even in your next life, I will hunt you down, and I will keep you as mine, you will never belong to another, Miko." _

_**Warning: Its not exactly n/c, seeing that she has submitted but still it is just a tiny brief lemon. Its really to sad to take notice because its not with who she should be with.**_

_Kagome felt him push her against the bed, and quickly open her Kimono, he smiled at her a deathly smile, his eyes were blazing with the fire of lust. He held her chin up she she could face him as he took her. He pressed himself against her body, harder and harder hoping she would cry out his name, or moan. But she held strong. She did not give in to him so easily. Her eyes were blank and empty afterward. _

_**End of brief scene**_

_"Aishteru..." he whispered in her ear after he fell asleep beside her. His long claws had cut into her delicate skin on her back, and she was worn out and tired. She would rather die a thousand deaths then ever be with him again. She put on a the kimono she had worn with her last meeting with Sesshomaru and looked out to the sea. "Perhaps, my love, we will meet again," She said to herself, thinking of Sesshomaru. She slowly crept out of the palace, putting the guards on a spell. She walked into the sea, and drowned herself. "Ashiteru, Sesshomaru." she said lightly before drowning herself in the sea of clashing waves tears running down her perfect face. _

Sesshomaru held her tightly as she gasped for air and slowly released herself from him, tears were rolling down her face.

"The Shikon no Tama is within my body...I fused it within my soul to protect it from evil." She said weakly.

"I feel it, there was more..was there not? You were gasping for air." he said softly.

He could feel her shudder against him, the sick look on her face.

"Perhaps you wish not to talk about it."

She shook her head, "no, it was just...him. Yet I don't even know who "him" is. He had me, and then I ran into the ocean to drown myself." tears were running down her face.

He pulled her into an embrace, he would not loose her again.

"Sango, may I ask you a question," Miroku said, as he turned to Sango. He was glad the rest of her family had left for the time being, along with this guests.

Sango's face lit up,exposing her beautiful smile. "Of course, Miroku-sama, ask anything you wish."

"Well, I was wondering, would you do me the honor of coming back to the main court with me? It is located in the West, because it runs into the point where the North, South, East, and West meet. Sesshomaru-dono had just gotten lucky because his Western land runs into the middle point, and his family has claimed it for decades. He is also the most powerful Youkai in Japan, thus having the right to claim the main court. But of course, your sisters may join us, if they please. I am sure Sesshomaru-dono would not mind you and your sisters being guests."

Sango couldn't hide her excitement, "Miroku-sama! Oh, Miroku-sama! I would be honored! I would be truly honored!" Sango said, her face glowing.

"Then it is settled, we leave in 2 days." He said, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Kagome and Sesshomaru broke their embrace, and he looked at her with kind eyes, only her.

"We will be leaving to the West/Main court in 2 days, you are to come with me. I have heard that Miroku has invited Sango, Kikyo, and you to come. Of course, the invitation was excepted. To other important matters, your father will be there also, and I am overthrowing my half breed brother and that human off the Northern and Southern Lordships and getting the Youkai dominant again. The East already has a Youkai Lord, thus I have no need to re-install another. I will give back the 2 Youkai families that were once reigning the North and South, at the ball." Sesshomaru said quietly to Kagome.

She nodded, not caring at all about those matters. She was glad she was with him.

"We will get answers from my father, Sesshomaru-sama." She said.

He nodded, "Indeed we will, people will be wondering why I will be at the ball with you, you look human but your aura and powers suggest otherwise. Proof would be the jewel that you are the same Miko."

"Yes, true." Kagome said, her mind rattling with the thought _'He is being so distant all of a sudden, probably concerning himself with matters of state.' _

Sesshomaru was glad to finally back in the west. He wished the memories had never come back to him. He could remember the love he shared with her, the past he had. He didn't want at back, but here it was. And now, to make things worse, her father was standing in front of him, in his private chambers. Or, even if it was her father.

"How dare you...come in here." Sesshomaru asked the tall man standing in front of him.

"I dare quite well, Lord Sesshomaru. It seems that my daughter and you have finally become acquainted with the realization that things didn't end up as they were supposed to. We all need to talk, and now."

"You are in no position to make demands..._human"_ Sesshomaru said coldly.

The man nodded, pretending he heard what Sesshomaru said.

"Summon my daughter, that is, if you wish her to keep living. If not, I guess you can let her die."

Sesshomaru scowled. "Summon Kagome," he yelled to the guard stationed outside his chambers.

Kagome ran towards Sesshomaru's chambers, being told to make haste. They had just gotten here, what more havoc could have occurred in a few short moments?

She walked in, quietly, and saw her father standing before Sesshomaru, his face grave.

She didn't know what to do now, she stood there, dumb founded.

"Father," Kagome said formally.

Her father nodded. "There is much that needs to be explained now. So I highly suggest you listen, and listen carefully. Do not interrupt. It seems, because of what happened in the past, it has affected the future, and now. You, daughter, as the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, and the barrier between Youkai and Human, when you killed yourself, that barrier diapered and a great war broke out. That era was invaded by evil, and all hell broke loose. That man, that was after you should have been fully killed, but he was not. After the whore killed him, he let himself be reincarnated in this era, and I fear that things will repeat themselves here. Things are already occurring as they should not be. As to my identity, I am your father, but I am also your guardian. I came to help you bring you back your memories, to realize your past. And finally, to help you retrieve the Shikon no Tama, so that you may be sent back to the past to fix the situation. Thus, after we get the Shikon no Tama from your body Kagome, you and Sesshomaru, and all those associated with your past will go back. Sesshomaru, things will have to be conducted differently concerning your lords. You two will only know that you must take the right action.

You will both be in the beginning of your first meeting, I am unsure of how you two will find love this time, but it is certain that you will love one another, and you will again face dangers. But what has happened to you both in the past, was not the way it was supposed to be."

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood there speechless. The memories were enough, the dreams were enough, but now time had to be reversed? They would have to face previous challenges? All because what had happened was not the true fate? Kagome sighed, "Very well, father." Sesshomaru looked down at her, if he could fix her dying all over again he would. He would not mind going back to their first meeting, going back in time and fixing the human/Youkai situation now. There were so many things he could change, and the most important one being her death.

"I must warn you though, only at one point will you realize that you must not let history repeat itself. I have no idea when that will be, but you must be willing to take that chance." Kagome's father spoke up.

They nodded, and Sesshomaru held on to Kagome's hand. "I will not let harm come to you again, Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"You cannot promise her that, Sesshomaru. Fate will have its way, weather it you two being together, or her turning in a different direction." Kagome's father interrupted.

Sesshomaru felt no need to argue with the old man.

"Aishteru Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly.

He nodded.

"Well then, Kagome I want you to use your mind and your heart. Think of the past, think of the Shikon no Tama, and your will to protect. Pray with all your power to the gods of your wish, to fix the past. Wish to them to fix the wrong that has happened and the Shikon no Tama will apprear. Then you may wish for

the past to return." Kagome's father said sternly.

She nodded and concentrated with all her pure heart and soul, _'Kami's please, help me. Help me fix the past, and make the future right...let me love my one love in peace, let the right fate occur. Please, Kami's...please. Let me help people see the truth to kindness and love. Let me stop the unneeded bloodshed that should have never happened.' Kagome prayed. _

Sesshomaru watched her stunned, this onna was radiating so much power, he could feel it flowing through the room. He saw the form of a full Shikon no Tama appear in front of her, glowing immensely.

"The Shikon no Tama." her father said.

Kikyo lay in Inuyasha's bed chambers, and felt her body pulse, and new energy run through it.

Not light energy but dark, her mind became clouded, and her mind rushed with dark memories.

"The Shikon no Tama and the Princess, have awakened." she hissed.

Kagome stood there, holding the pure jewel in her hands, its energy was flowing through her, and she could feel its purity.

"The Shikon no Tama..." she whispered.

Her father got a sudden panicked look on his face, feeling the pulse of dark energy nearing.

"You must wish now, wish for the past...hurry." he said.

Kagome ran into Sesshomaru's arms, with the Shikon no Tama and wished for the past. She wished she could set things right.

A white light appeared...and time went back.

**Well thats it, the fourth chapter of the Pride, I honestly should change the title. **

**I thought this story would be a pride and prejudice thing but its far from it.**

**I guess I can't help but make it better. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't so great.**

**I just realized a lot of things that should have been changed. So please, make note**

**of it in future chapters. I am not giving away identities of some people for a reason**

**so you'll just have to wait for them...they might surprise you who they are in future chapters.**

**Now most of the rest of the story will be set back in time, and its going to start from the first time Kagome meets Sesshomaru. Surprises ahead...to tell truth I don't even know what will happen. When I write, it just comes to me. So don't expect any answers from me. Heh sorry. **

**Please review this chapter and tell me what you think...I would love to know especially of your opinion on this chapter. Because I'm unsure of it myself. I changed a lot. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters but I do own this story at least.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it will prove most interesting. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, which is quite a lot. Thanks to the two reviewers who reviewed chapter four, I'm glad you thought it was a better chapter then i anticipated. Well, here goes, enjoy the story. **

**Chapter 5 of "Their Broken Lives" **

**Title: The meeting **

XXXXXX

"Milady!Milady!" The wet nurse shouted at the Miko who was now getting up, and preparing herself for battle.

"Kira, that is quite enough. I will be fine..." The miko stammered, in a weak voice.

The wet nurse held the crying baby in her arms, "You cannot do this, Milady. It is far to dangerous, seeing that you had just been through child birth." The nurse said sternly.

The Miko paid no attention to the wet nurse, her most trusted companion. "I will be fine, I know my fate, and it is not staying here and taking care of my child. I have my duties, and therefore I must fulfill them. Take my daughter to the North, by the western boarder, make sure nobody sees her or you. There she will be given a proper title by the Lord of the North, I trust him, and his family. He will raise my daughter as his own, and he has a special trainer for her powers, and he will help her with her duties. She will one day be a great lady, Kira. I trust that you will stay with her and tell her about me. Tell her how much I loved my daughter, and also, give her this..." The miko faltered, a bit and took the

jewel necklace off her neck. "Give her the Shikon no Tama...she is its guardian and as she grows older she will come to see what else she guards. After I die, my duties will pass on to her, that being the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and the peace keeper between the world of Youkai and Human. She will be one between both worlds, belonging to neither. Maybe one day though, she may find the world that she belongs in. I wish she will, because her life will not be steady and I wish it to be." The miko said, as she turned her back to leave the chambers. "Farewell, my Kagome...farewell." Midoriko said as she set the Shikon no Tama in a chest by the door and left the room, fully equip and ready for battle.

Kira held the baby in her arms, and stared into her blue eyes, "I will watch over you, I will watch over you Kagome-sama." Kira whispered as she stared out the chamber doors, tears running down her face... "Goodbye Milady, I shall keep my promise to you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sixteen Years Later (Note: Her "father" is not her real father, He merely is raising her as his own.)

"Put up your barrier now!" Katashi said, her voice full of sternness as she ran towards Kagome with her sword.

Kagome quickly responded by summoning a barrier in record time, resisting Katashi's attack. Kagome let down the barrier and sped towards Katashi, knocking her to the grown, the sword at her throat which was glowing with pure power.

Kagome got off Katashi, and sheathed her sword.

"You did well, Kagome. It seems that you are a spitting image of your mother."

Lord Osamu said, as he lightly clapped his hands. Kagome bowed to her trainer and then turned to the Lord. "Arigato gozamimasu, Chichioya." Kagome said, happily as she gave her father a graceful bow.

"Musume, go and change into proper attire, those hakama's will certainly not due for an evening meal." Lord Osamu said as he exited the dojo.

Kagome gave another bow, and quietly waked to her chambers, and slid open the Shoji leading into her chambers.

"Oh, back so soon Kagome-sama?" Kira asked surprised.

Kagome gave her a kind smile, "Yes, I am back. I thought I would take a quick bath, and then take a walk in the fields for a bit, maybe play my flute for awhile."

Kira nodded, and set out a set a Kimono for Kagome on her futon.

Kagome sat in her private spring, taking in the natural beauty of the room and flowers around her. Her father, or her adoptive father, had made this room personally for her. He had honored her mother, and he had taken her in after her mothers death. He had raised her as his own, even with his own daughter Kikyo, whom she stayed a bit distant from. Kikyo was 2 years older then Kagome, with darker looks. She prefers to be pampered and adored instead of putting effort into training and learning. She even may be a bit arrogant

and selfish, at that. Most like the other ladies of the court and high birth. Kagome was different, she loved to learn and train, she loved feeling the essence of life and its wonders. She loved helping others and spreading her kindness, and getting involved in matters that her father would only speak to her and his advisors of. But one thing was she never felt that she really belonged among humans, she felt a gap between her and their world. Maybe one day, she would find her place among earth...one day.

Kagome's chamber maids took care of her hair, brushing it straight down her back and two strands in front of her ears. After Kagome was dressed in a 3 layer kimono, the top layer being a blue that matched her eyes that was decorated with white sakura blossoms, she grabbed her flute and left the room silently. She hated being in the palace all day the most, listening to the balloon headed women gossip and flaunt their jewels. She was above that and most admired her for it, not the women of course, they just scowled at the free spirited girl.

Kagome rushed out of the palace, the courtiers giving her a slight bow and they saw her rush past them, her hair flowing behind her and her blue eyes determined.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru sat under a tree in the forest enjoying the peaceful tranquility of nature, his eyes were closed,and of course his senses were alert as always.

He felt a great power flowing toward him, along with the scent of sakura blossoms. The scent and power were pure and free, and it was radiating greatly. _'What creature could radiate so much power, and carry such a scent...' Sesshomaru thought, his mind running with curiosity. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome ran through the thick forest, and ran towards her favorite garden. It was as if it was a garden made for the Kami's. Wild exotic flowers grew there wildly around a large area were a tall blooming sakura tree stood. Doves flew over the area with all their grace, and the place was always quiet and calming, making her feel at peace. She ran towards the tree, when she felt the presence of a dark creature. She quickly turned around, and took out an arrow. She looked around, feeling energy vibes pulsing towards her.

"Mmm... a mere human...carrying the Shikon no Tama? A very beautiful human at that. Well, that is quite a shame, for I'll just have to get that jewel and kill you." A Thunder Youkai said, his voice malicious.

"You will do no such thing, you will not harm me, and you will not get my mothers jewel." Kagome said, her blue eyes swirling with humor.

She could certainly protect herself, and here now a Youkai is threatening to kill her, thinking she was actually human. She could kill him in the blink of an eye, and that was exactly what she intended to do.

"You should not assume I am human, Youkai. My appearance may be so, but my abilities suggest otherwise." Kagome said, a playful smile on her lips.

She pointed her arrow at the Youkai and shot the pure arrow straight through its heart, a great light appearing over its body. Watching as he affect of her arrow and power purified the demon, now being resurrected into a creature of greater good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and saw a white beam shoot up to the sky, the power increasing. He was getting annoyed by such power, also curious about what creature had such ability. He sped towards the source of the power and lovely scent. Only to come by a

beautiful human onna, sitting peacefully under a tree, and the now fading body of a large Thunder Youkai. There was no way in the 7 hells that she could have done such, slaying a thunder Youkai. He wanted an answer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome sensed the presence of a Youkai, standing a few steps in front of her, looking down at her. She opened her eyes and stared at him back, taking in his beautiful face, and silver hair. His golden eyes gazed at her with a coldness, piercing through her. He had to be the most beautiful Youkai she had ever encountered in her life, and one of the most powerful, judging by the aura coming off him. For some reason, she didn't feel the need to hurt him, to kill him. She just stared back up at him, with her blue eyes, wondering

why he all of a sudden appeared here.

"Do you have any business with me, Youkai?" Kagome said, as she gracefully stood up.

"Indeed, _human. _What killed that Youkai...what creature held so much power?" Sesshomaru asked, in his usual cold voice.

"I would not assume things so quickly, _Youkai. _What killed that monster was of course, no human, but I."

Sesshomaru stared at her perfect face with disbelief, "_You? _You actually have the courage to lie to the Lord of the West? If so, then I would be fearing for my life if I were you."

She simply smiled at him, "I did no such thing. I would never lie, for a women of my stature does not stoop so low as to lie, especially to a Lord. As for your assumption, I am no human, which you should clearly be noticing, due to my aura. I doubt any human has such a powerful aura." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru glared at her with his cold eyes, _'She must be lying...and I see no way that she is any other creature then human.' "_If you are not a human, then prove it."

"Gladly," Kagome said as she unsheathed her Yuudai. The name of her sword meaning 'Great Hero.'

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin, feeling the need to prove the girls lies.

He watched as her sword glowed a light pink, in contrast to his sword glowing blue.

He ran towards her with extreme speed, watching as she gracefully blocked his attack. The power around her was increasing, and her attacks were becoming stronger. No human could possess such strength, ever. They kept clashing swords, and attacks, and she put her last attack against him. Her hair was flowing behind her fiercely, and her eyes were a stormy blue. She was getting annoyed, she put all her energy into her last attack, but he swiftly blocked it, knocking her to the ground.

He looked at her deep eyes with his cold golden stare, "It seems, onna that you were not lying. What are you?" He asked. He held her down with all his force, and she didn't struggle.

"I owe you no explanation as to my identity," _Youkai. _Kagome said, a bit angrily.

She hated being under the Youkai, pinned down and defeated.

"You will answer my question," _Onna _Sesshomaru said, venomously.

"No, I will not answer your question. I owe you no explanation. You can pin me down for the rest of the day, and I still will answer your question. Your effort is in vain, Youkai." She said, determined to get the handsome Youkai Lord off her.

Sesshomaru was getting annoyed, he was being intoxicated by her scent and her power around him. He would find out what she really was, and he knew the perfect way.

"Fine Onna, I will get an answer, if not from you,then from some other source. You may go." He said.

She got up gracefully as he too stood up. The look in her eyes reminded him of disappearing clouds after a harsh storm. She gave him another of her kind smiles, and surprised him with her next sentence, "I need not be excused, it is you who came here, while I was here first, but I will leave anyway, I must get back, or my father will be worried about me." She said. As she turned, his eyes focused on the jewel around her neck, he suddenly grabbed her hand, knowing he would not need to interrogate anybody about this woman. He pulled her back in front of him, "Where did you get that jewel, Onna." He said, angrily, trying to be intimidating.

"Your tone of voice is not as intimidating as you hoped, but this jewel belonged to my mother." She said, as if she could read his mind, her voice held a tinge of sadness.

Sesshomaru heard of Midoriko having a daughter, but he knew that the girl did not live, due to the burial of the still born baby. But then again, it could have been a set up, there was no way that Midoriko would be so careless with the Shikon no Tama, and the powers this girl had, were proof of her heritage.

He looked into her eyes, which held a worried look.

"You do not need to worry, I will not repeat what you have told me. But if you should know, my father knew your mother, and I often heard his conversations with her, especially the last one. I know who and what you are, and I have no need to tell others, Miko." He said.

She nodded quietly, surprised.

"You are the son of Inu no Taisho, thus I am sorry for your loss." She said, her voice full of sympathy.

"I do not need your sympathy. My father should have never died for that _human_ and her son. They gave him such a pitiful death." He said as cold as ice.

"Your father did an honorable thing, even if it was loving a human women. Maybe that shows that one day human and Youkai can live peacefully."

"You know nothing of these matters, Onna, go back to your palace, your world and stay out of mine."

"You do not know me, and how can you tell me what world I belong too, even when I know not the answer to that. I know more of these matters then you think, like I've said you do not know me..." She turned away and walked away, leaving him standing there scowling.

_'Nor do I wish to know you.' he thought. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, thats it, the end of chapter five! I hope you liked it, because I think this was much better then the last chapter.**

**Please review! Ah so many hits with only what...8 reviews? Sad! Sad!**

**Sad! But still, I will write more. Next chapter coming very soon.**

**Feel free to tell me your opinions of the story, and any ways I can improve it. I would like to know. **

**Thanks. **

**YourDarlingWriter**


	6. Chapter 6: Stranger

_Stranger_

Kagome hastily entered her chamber as she reached her father's palace. The rest of the noon had turned to dusk, and lazy clouds had begun to roll in against the remainder of the sunset. The moment Kagome had met Kira's eyes, she knew she was going to have difficultly coming up with an excuse for her unkempt kimono and messy look.

"Where in Kami's Heavens have you been Kagome!" Kira scolded loudly, the anger clearly evident in her eyes.

"Kira... I just went out for a little stroll. Nothing serious."

"A little stroll? I had no idea a little stroll could make a person look like that had been in a battle. It must have been quite the stroll."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, closed her eyes, and smiled, "Kira! I'm fine!"

"Kagome, promise me that you will tell me where you go next time? I am in charge of your well being. Nothing means more in the world to me than seeing you well. Promise me you won't just run off and tell me you are 'walking in the fields'?"

"Hai, I promise." Kagome chirped cheerily as she stepped into the tub to wash herself.

Kira's eyes narrowed to Kagome's shoulder, where a slight bruise flared angrily against her creamy white skin. "Kagome! Why is there a bruise on your shoulder? A bruise that looks like a hand print nonetheless!"

Kagome turned to look at her shoulder, surprised. "Oh this? It is nothing, its from a Youkai who is far too arrogant for his own good. Hmph! I had no reason to even have to explain myself to him."

Kira's face had turned white. "You spoke... to a... a Youkai?"

Kagome nodded, with a pleased expression on her face.

"You know it is forbidden Kagome! He could have killed you! And by the mark on your shoulder, I am sure he would not have minded to do so either. You know it is _kinshi!" _*kinshi=forbidden*

"Kira, listen please. I can take care of myself. I am no fool, unlike the rest of the women at court here! I know how to yield a word, how to fight, and how to protect myself. I love you too much to let you go through the pain of me being hurt. If I had the slightest doubt in myself, I would not go out there. I love the freedom, the light, the nature, and what the world has to offer. I refuse to be a bird in a cage. I refuse!"

Kira settled the kimono for the evening's dinner on Kagome's bed, and looked at the girl standing in front of her. There was a determined look in those large blue eyes... one that held such strong conviction. She knew that look, for her mother often displayed it on her beautiful face for the world to see. Kagome was definitely her daughter. Kira nodded, and looked at Kagome straight in the eye. "

"I will allow you to 'exercise', dear. But what is _kinshi_, is _kinshi._ Promise me you will stay away from those Youkai. You fighting them is enough. But speaking to them? It is atrocious. They would savor seeing you dying before their eyes, _especially you."_

Kagome nodded quietly, knowing there was no point in exercising a view here. She loved Kira, but she was adamant about her conviction. Why should she abide by the laws of humans if there were few who considered her as one?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A young man strode into Lord Osamu's palace. He was tall, with dark hair and eyes the color of midnight. He carried himself well, gathering the attention of many ladies that quickly let him pass through the halls. His richly garbed attire signaled he was no poor mans son, and the expression on his face indicated he came to the palace for more than just the evening meal.

The evening meal was just about to begin when a messenger appeared at the entrance of the dinning hall. Lord Osamu could tell the young man was nervous, for he never stopped to take a breath as he quickly reached the dais.

"My Lord! There is a guest who begs that you lend him your ear.

Lord Osamu turned to the messenger, his eyes narrowing.

"Who dares intrude so ungraciously upon my court?!"

"I uh... My Lord, I failed to ask for his name..."

Lord Osamu tried to control his temper, and calmly said, "Let the guest in."

"My Lord, my name is Naru. I come from the northern border. I am the son of Lord Kato. Due to his standing as a long time ally, I knew I could come to your court and be welcome. Forgive me for coming unannounced, but I needed a place to stay for a few days time until I can replenish my strength to travel."

"Lord Kato is a great ally of mine, and as his son, you will always find comfort in my palace." Lord Osamu signaled a servant to place a meal on his table for the guest.

"My daughters shall be arriving momentarily."

Naru nodded silently, staring at the grandeur of the court. He smiled silently, _'One day, I shall have all that I desire to be mine. Nothing will stand in my way.' _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome walked into the dining hall, trailing behind Kikyo. She did not care if her sister demanded she be first when entering anywhere. She never failed to show that she was their father's **real** daughter. The lively chatter of the court died as quickly as a flame as she and her sister walked in. Their father stood up and smiled gaily, and in turn Kikyo and Kagome both bowed deeply.

"My daughters, it fills my heart to see such beauty before my eyes!"

"Thank you, my Lord." Kagome and Kikyo both said in unison.

"Come daughters, there is a guest I wish for you two to meet."

A young man stood up before them and bowed. He was indeed tall, handsome, and richly attired, but something about his eyes made Kagome wince. She gained her composure and smiled pleasantly. Unlike her sister Kikyo, she could avoid falling into the eyes of every man she met. Especially this strangers.

"I am Naru, son of Lord Kato. It is a pleasure to meet the daughters of Lord Osamu. I hear they are famed for their beauty and charm. I see that is quite true." Naru said quietly, his eyes meeting Kagome's.

Kagome smiled pleasantly, and left Kikyo and Naru to continue the conversation without her. She refused to be a part of this silly pleasantries. Besides, the young man evidently was hiding something. Whatever he was hiding, it sent chills down her spine.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and turned.

"Katashi!" Kagome smiled happily as she met the eyes of her trainer. He was one of the few people at court who could make her smile so openly. Never was there such a true companion.

"Heh, I did not want to miss seeing the new guest. The moment he strolled in here, his presence spread through the court like a flame. The women refuse to stop gossiping about him."

"I can see that. Kikyo is hanging on every word of his."

"It is possible Lord Osamu may be contemplating a match between the two."

"Yes, it is." Kagome said, her voice becoming quieter.

Katashi faced her, watching her as her eyes stared through the archways into the night. She seemed to be drowning in deep thought, her expression mixed with pain and curiosity.

"Kagome?"

She shook her head, and turned to him smiling. "Forgive me, Katashi. I was just thinking."

"That was pretty evident."

Kagome laughed, her sweet melody turning the heads of those nearest to them. Although she rarely laughed, when she did, one could never fail to recognize it. Her laughter held a sweetness to it.

"I think I will retire early this evening. I had a long day. Goodnight Katashi"

Katashi nodded, watching her walk away. "Goodnight."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kikyo paced around her chamber, angrily. How dared that wrench even capture Naru's gaze?!

She sent her maids out of chambers angrily. She had always lived in the shadow of Kagome. No guest ever failed to forget Kagome's name, her beauty, her voice, anything about her. Yet, although she herself was a beauty, she could not capture what her _sister_ was able to. This evening, she refused to let Kagome's name be remembered. Tonight, it would be hers, and only hers. Quietly, she undid her kimono, leaving only the last layer. It was the shade of deep red, complementing her complexion well. She slipped out of her bedchamber, taking caution not to let anyone see her. Finally, she reached the soji that lead to the guests bedchamber. Pulling it open slightly, she slipped inside. After closing the soji behind her, she stared at the guest laying on the bed. He was indeed handsome. He had the face of a warrior, rough, chiseled, and powerful. The muscles on his chest were proof of his hard work and energy. She undid her kimono, letting the red silk slip to the floor. For a moment, it seemed she was stepping a pool of blood. She saw his eyes flicker open, and meet hers. In an instant, he took her body in. The curves, the full hips and chest.

"Kagome...?" He whispered

Kikyo met his eyes, and let her anger subside from the remark.

She grabbed his hand gently, and put it on her breast.

"No, Kikyo. " She whispered.

He said nothing, and pulled her unto the bed, and crushed her body under his like the waves crushing against the shores.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, that is the end to chapter 6. This chapter is more of a introduction chapter to a new character, and a transition to the events that will occur soon. You'll have to read to find those out.

I hope reading my story so far has been a pleasurable experience, as much as it has been a joy for me to write it. Please review, and let me know of your opinion, improvements, and/or judgments. Thank you!

Love, **YourDarlingWriter**


	7. Chapter 7: Journey

Love that Spanned the Centuries by Jennifer _Journey_

Chapter 7... and I do not own InuYasha! :) Enjoy the story!

Kagome stared out into the horizon. The sun had not yet risen, and not a sound could be heard. It was the perfect moment to leave the palace. Kagome finished putting on a traditional miko robe, and tucking her Shikon no Tama on the inside. She grabbed a pack of food and necessities and tied it around her back. She did not want to be recognized. Today, she would walk the world as who she dreamed of being; a normal girl. Kagome quickly scribbled a note and left it at Kira's bed side.

_I will return later this evening. Do not worry about me. ^.- I will do nothing foolish. _

_ Love, Kagome_

Kagome walked away from the Northern palace, and into the lush forest. She had a journey ahead of her. Kagome was at the edge of the Northern Lands, standing in a village that was on the border, warm lights radiating from the small huts, and the sound of peaceful sleeping people made her feel glad. She had felt her body being attracted to a nearing demonic aura, she noticed dismally. She had no will to go where her day would be ruined. Reluctantly, she followed her senses, nothing that it better be worthwhile. Bitter winds lashed at her as she neared. She knew she had a choice of whether to save these humans from destruction, or she could wait until the Youkai arrived, and slaughtered these people. She did not need to think twice, as she saw a figure come up to her. He had rough featured, and eyes as blue as the sky. He ran up to her, showing her his claws, and snapping a mouth full of sharp fangs at her.

"Are you waiting to die, ningen?" The male wolf Youkai asked, as he tried to be as intimidating as can be.

Kagome gave him a weary smile, she did not want to fight, nor see a whole village destroyed.

"I have no desire to die, but nor do I have the desire to see you slaughter these humans."

"Why would you protect these roaches, that spawn so quickly, that slaughter my fellow Youkai? That take over our lands, and ruin our kind? Why do you defend them?" he asked her angrily.

"I protect them because they may be weak, and their lives worth nothing to you, but they have theright to live freely, as you do. Our own selfish desires manifest the need for us to purse those desires, even it it means wiping out a whole race. Other than that, I do not defend anybody that wants to kill. I am simply trying to spare lives, even yours."

The wolf eyed her closely, his blue eyes piercing through her, studding her. His eyes went wide, as he suddenly realized something.

"Your no ningen..." he whispered.

Kagome had no time to pay attention to his observation of her, and turned her head slightly, feeling the presence of a group of humans. She fully turned around, and found that just about all the village men stood there armed, and ready. Their eyes were dark with anger, and a fiery lust to destroy the monster behind her was accumulating. They held to their weapons, their knuckles turning white in the process. The bitter cold whipped around the, causing the hairs on their skin to stand.

Kagome mustered all the courage she could, and spoke aloud, she would never show her fear to anybody, and it was a valuable lesson that her dear trainer had taught her through the many years of her upbringing.

"Go back into your homes, and no harm will come your way," Kagome said loudly.

A tough guy, who seemed to be the village leader gave out an angry shout at her.

"Your place is not here onna, stay back if you know what's good for you. If you do not move out of my way, it will either be me or that damned monster to kill ya."

"You have no reason to attack, he has not specified that his intentions were to harm your village, or you."

Kagome could feel the Wolf Youkai's anger behind her sparking like a fire and a low fierce growl beginning to form. She knew in any moment he would strike them if she didn't do something. Carefully, she put her hand on the Youkai's shoulder, and calmly held him back. Hopefully, he would get the idea that she was trying to prevent a devastating situation.

"You bitch! You betray your own kind to help a monster?" The village leader asked her as he ran towards her, his sword armed. She would defend herself, but do as little harm as possible to the man that was certainly planning to kill her. She grabbed a club laying nearby and with little force, she slammed it against his knees. The impact forced him to the ground and sent his sword sprawling a few feet away. She looked down at him, with pity in her eyes.

"I am not your kind, and I betray no one." She looked up at the villagers who stared at her in awe.

One of them, a bold one perhaps, shouted, "You are a Miko, onna, yet you protect this monster!" he said as he pointed to the wolf demon, which was clearly ready to charge.

"I do not protect this monster, I am merely wanted to spare any more bloodshed. Go back to your homes, your warm beds, and your families. Think of what this fighting is doing to you! It is destroying you! The hatred between Youkai and Humans will be the downfall of both races." She shouted, her anger escalating.

"You are a pitiful onna, and you should be ashamed to call yourself a Miko." another said.

"You do not know me, you do not know what or who I am, and you have no right to judge me. Go back to your homes, and watch over your families if they are important to you, instead of standing here and judging my actions or my decisions."

"I can see what you are, and you are a Miko, that betrays humans for monsters."

"I do not owe you an explanation for anything. I rather help them walk past a bloody field when nighttime settles. You clearly do not listen to my words."

The man was about to speak again, but a young women appeared by his side, she was a pretty women with dark jet black hair and gray eyes, full of sadness. She held the mans arm, and looked up at him.

"She is right, husband. She merely tried to protect us, she deserves our thanks instead of our insults. Let us go back, and take care of our leader. She is a good onna, I know it." The women turned to Kagome and smiled, while a few men came to carry back their dazed leader.

"Arigato..."

"Kagome."

"Arigato, Kagome." She smiled.

The woman's husband looked at his wife and nodded. At least she could change his heart, if Kagome couldn't.

"I do not need your thanks." Kagome said, before the man could say anything.

He nodded, a sorry look in his eyes. The villagers slowly went back into their huts, leaving Kagome and the wolf demon alone.

Kagome faced the wolf, and let down her barrier.

"Please, do not harm them. I ask this of you." She said as she walked away, her eyes locked at the endless horizon.

The Youkai was mystified at the onna's actions. Why would she go to such great lengths to spare these humans...and him? He took in her scent, and felt the sweet aroma filling his body. She smelt of Sakura blossoms and rain. As soon as she was engulfed in the tall tree's again he ran up to her and stood himself before her.

"What are you?" he asked.

Her eyes turned darker, her sadness clearly showing.

"I am fates favorite toy."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You smell very lightly of a human, yet something about you tells me you are not."

He focused his eyes at her attire, taking in every detail from the long dark hair, those large blue piercing eye's to the plain miko robe she wore so gracefully.

"There are few onna's who hold themselves so well... I'd even go so far as to say that you are privileged."

Her words ran dry and her thoughts stopped.

He could tell this, and continued talking.

"You are the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, the princess of the Northern palace, a Miko with undoubted strong power. Yet that still does not explain why you went to such great lengths to risk your life to protect those bugs and stop me from exterminating them."

She looked at up, stunned that he did not even know the answer.

"Bloodshed is not the answer to all our problems. My life was not very much at risk, anyway. I may be a onna, and I may be walking alone, but I can certainly defend myself from a few angry villagers, and a Wolf Youkai."

He gave out a laugh that rang in her ears like bells.

"You are a brave onna. You have won my respect"

Kagome gave him a smile.

"Walk with me, I would like to learn more of you."

Kagome nodded and they walked together. His company made her feel calm and happy, yet she was curious why he was showing her such kindness. Respect is different from kindness.

"Why are you being kind to me? I may be a Miko, but that is certainly no reason to show me kindness. Especially with you being a wolf Youkai."

"Hmm..." he said as he stopped and rubbed his chin like he was thinking.

He shrugged, "I do not know, maybe another day I can answer your question."

"I do not even know your name..." She said lightly.

"Gomen, I should have told you! I am Kouga, Prince of the Eastern Wolf tribe he said proudly." his eyes traveled down to the ground to a bunch of tiny blue flower with yellow centers. He picked them up and smiled as he handed them to Kagome.

"Here."

She took the flowers...a slight sense of nostalgia easing into her.

** ~x*x*x*x*x~**

Sesshomaru was certain that unsightly smell coming from the North was his han'yo brother, InuYasha. No smell on earth could be worse than his, not even a humans. Sesshomaru rapidly reached the location of his brother, and stopped. His cold eyes stared at his brother with a pure hatred. The han'yo was stupidly holding his father's sword, the sword he should have gotten. Tetsusaiga had a power that his half breed brother would never be able to master. It had taken InuYasha more than a few minutes to recognize that he was standing between the trees watching him.

"Come to fight me again, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha said, with a uncertain confidence.

"I prefer to kill you, not just fight you." Sesshomaru said flatly, as if it were a fact.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin and charged at InuYasha with swift speed. He slashed at InuYasha, sending blue waves of energy toward his brother.

InuYasha dogged his attacks, but not effortlessly. Every move took a toll on InuYasha's body. Very few could counter Sesshomaru's superior attacks, nonetheless survive them.

**~*x*x*x*x*x~**

Kouga stopped for a moment and froze, his nose stuck in the air. Kagome turned and looked at him with a peculiar look.

"Do you sense something?"

"I'm surprised you haven't yet."

Kagome turned and looked in the same directions his eyes had averted to. In a flash, Kouga was at the scene ahead of them, nothing but a sand particles floating behind him. Kagome ran quickly, but definitely not as fast as Kouga, or any Youkai could. She reached Kouga's side, perplexed. Before them, was a face she absolutely recognized, and one she was oblivious to. No one could mistake the TaiYoukai who was attacking with advanced agility and grace. A fire replaced the usual icy look in his eyes; it burned so fierce it was surreal. Kagome knew this would be a bad situation to be in, and quickly tried to reach for Kouga, but her hand whisked though empty air. In a second, she saw him standing between the battle, a satisfied grin on his face. He wanted in on the action.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha seized their fight and stared at the intruder. If Sesshomaru was angry a moment ago, now he was on the verge of absolute instability. Kagome could notice the red tint in his eyes, appearing and reappearing.

"WEELLLL if it isn't the half-breed InuYasha and his half brother, fancy seeing you two here! I was sure I smelled something awful, but little did I know it was dog. Although, I am not surprised." Kouga said smugly.

"Hey! Who you calling dog?!" InuYasha countered.

"You, you dirty mutt." Kouga laughed.

"You better shut that mouth of yours, or I'll do it for you!" InuYasha yelled

Kagome averted her gaze to Sesshomaru. His fists were clenched, as if he were trying to hold himself.

"Move, wolf. I have no problem killing you, as well as my half-breed brother."

"Hey! Who said I'D let YOU kill ME!" InuYasha yelled at Sesshomaru

Kagome saw Sesshomaru had no intent on relinquishing the battle, and she quickly reached for a arrow.

Just as Sesshomaru directed his attack and Kouga, Kagome shot an arrow, countering his attack. She watched as he gracefully dodged the pure light. _'So he does know I am here.' She thought. _Without even turning to her, he spoke. His voice was fully of an icy edge.

"I will not tolerate interference, ningen."

"I will not tolerate that edge in your voice, nor your pompous attitude. I have as much right to defend as you do attack."

In a second, he had his hand around her neck, against the rough tree bark.

"It was not your attack to defend. I will not warn you again." Kagome could feel his hand burning into her skin.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried. "Get your dirty paws off her, or I'll all that will be pinned on that tree is that feminine face of yours!"

Kagome did not move her gaze from his eyes. She refused to let him talk to her like that. The pain in her neck (literally) was becoming unbearable, yet she would not show him that.

Sesshomaru let her go, and turned away. As she watched his silhouette disappear in the distance, Kouga rushed to her side, and the one called InuYasha stood beside them.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"I'm fine."

"That dog sure can be stubborn."

Kagome smiled faintly, and met InuYasha's eyes. He stared at them awkwardly, and finally offered some words.

"There is a old miko nearby who can heal your wound."

Kagome nodded and Kouga said, "You lead the way."

**~*x*x*x*x*x~**

**Well, that is the end of chapter 7! I am aware that Sesshomaru may not seem to be warming up at all, but I want to stay true to his character as much as I am able to. What is the point of making him love sick when it is fun to see him resistant? I hope you enjoyed reading, and please, feel free to give some feedback with reviews! **

**Love, YourDarlingWriter**


	8. Chapter 8: Plum Blossoms

_Plum Blossoms_

Chapter 8

The afternoon light was streaming through the straw of the hut. It felt so warm and comforting to feel the autumn heat on her body. _'Its so peaceful here' _Kagome thought. She put a hand on her neck, and felt the bandage.

"It will heal very soon. I put a strong ointment on your wound." A woman's voice said quietly, next to her.

Kagome looked up and met the face of an old lady. Her skin was a pale color, and against it, two dark eyes full of kindness shone towards her. She was also wearing the traditional garb of a miko.

"I am Kaede, I am the village miko. I have heard much of you."

"I am..."

"Kagome. The wolf Youkai, by the name Kouga has already told me of your situation. It seems InuYasha's brother did quite a number on that neck of yours. I would take great care next time."

Kagome's eyes fired up. "I submit to no one, especially one who thinks he rules all Japan."

"Hmm, you are very spirited. That is good."

Kagome turned away from her, and looked outside the hut. It would be night soon, and Kira would be worried.

"I must go. It is late."

"That wolf is outside with InuYasha. They have been arguing for ages. You may take the bandage off, the wound on your neck will hardly be noticeable. You should take more care not to let anyone get close to you. The jewel around your neck can cause much bitter pain if grasped by the wrong hands."

Kagome turned to her, a stunned look on her face. "Did you search me?"

"No, I saw the chain while tending your wound. I have no need for what you carry. There are very few who would wish such a burden upon themselves. Unfortunately, there are far more who know nothing of the burden and thirst for the power."

Kagome nodded, feeling a sense of trust toward the old woman. Those eyes made her feel warm.

Kagome spotted Kouga, and InuYasha outside and walked up to them. It was Kouga who met her eyes first, a huge smile breaking his face.

"Kagome! Feel better? I'm surprised the mutt knew where he was taking you! You fell asleep on the way, and I carried you here." Kouga flexed his muscles, with an effort to impress Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Kouga, I appreciate it." Kagome turned to the one called InuYasha. He was staring at her with a calculating look. "Thank you for helping me."

"Hmph, I did it just to spite Sesshomaru."

"Shut up, dog. You did it because I would have ripped those ugly ears off if you didn't."

"As if you could!" InuYasha yelled back.

Kagome sighed. "If both of you don't stop, I'll rip both your ears off."

Both of them laughed

Kagome looked toward the horizon. "Its late and I must be going. I promised I'd be back before nightfall."

Kouga scratched his head, "I need to go, but in the opposite direction. I don't want to leave you with this mutt here."

"I was going to walk back alone, anyway."

"No way! Who knows what is out there."

The old lady from the hut was walking toward them, slowly but surely. "InuYasha, you take her back to the northern palace."

Everyone stared at InuYasha in shock.

"I'm not taking her anywhere!" InuYasha said angrily.

"You still owe me a favor for mending your robe. I demand you take her." Kaede said, with authority.

"Meh! Fine, but just because it's a favor."

Kouga turned towards Kagome, "If that mutt does anything, you let me know! I'll come and find you."

Kagome nodded. She had no idea she could trust this InuYasha, but she knew she had no choice. Night was coming fast.

**~*x*x*x*x*x~**

Kagome woke with a start. The warmth, and rocking motion from InuYasha's back had lulled her to sleep. She lifted her head and saw the gates of the palace ahead. No, she had to stop him before he went any further.

"InuYasha, stop!"

"Jeeze, you don't have to yell so loud. What is all the fuss about?"

"Unless you want a mob chasing after you, I suggest you stop here. Thank you for the ride."

"Keh! It was nothing."

InuYasha put her down, and she straightened her robe. She watched as he turned away to leave, and laughed at the way his ears seemed to protrude so dominantly over his head.

"Wait" Kagome called.

He stopped and turned, without saying a word.

"Why did Kouga call you a han'yo? What did it mean?"

"I'm half human, half youkai." InuYasha said, the resentment clearly in his voice.

"I did not know those exist..."

"There are few... it is not exactly considered acceptable to mate with a human or youkai, depending on what you are."

Kagome nodded. "Are you happy the way you are?"

InuYasha got an odd look on his face and turned away. "No, one day I will be a full Youkai. I'd do anything for that chance."

"I see."

**~*x*x*x*x*x~**

Naru watched patiently as Kagome walked towards the gardens. He admired the way her dark hair shined against the paleness of her cream colored skin, and the way her lips seemed to look so sweet. She was walking carefully, trying not to be noticed. He smiled, _"Did she really think her presence went unnoticed for the entire day?"_ Naru did not move, and waited patiently until she would notice he was standing in front of her, blocking her way. She shadow that his feet cast sent her eyes staring straight into his. _Silence_ ...

He bowed gracefully in front of her, sending her out of whatever thought she was in, into the present moment.

The garden was dark, and quiet, nothing but the blossoms that were had fallen off the trees floated in the wind.

"It is an honor to see you, Lady Kagome. I was becoming disappointed with the absence of your presence."

"I'm sorry you felt that way. I needed some time for myself." Kagome said quietly, little care in her voice.

Naru smiled, _'Most women would be at his feet. She had not even moved an inch."_

Kagome bowed and turned away, "If you will excuse me, I..."

Naru grabbed her hand gently, causing her to turn her head towards his, "I think we should become better acquainted, Kagome."

Kagome studied him carefully, her eyes locking with his, "It seems we have a clash of opinions. I have no reason to become better acquainted with you. To tell you the truth, I do not even know why you are here. You may have the court at your mercy, my father on your every word, and my sister carefully placed in the palm of your hand... but I am no fool."

Naru chuckled, this girl was more interesting than he thought.

"I will give you more time to think about my proposition. You are most likely tired from your journey. But be aware... I do not take lightly to being let down, Kagome."

Kagome walked away, not even bothering to reply.

**~x*x*x*x*x*~**

Sesshomaru was content sitting under the large oak tree. In the impending silence, the thought of his brother drifted through his mind. He would be the one to kill that han'yo. That sword should have been his, not that half breed's. The burden of his father's mistake weighed heavily on his shoulders. It was a disgrace what his father had done. Falling in love with a human..._disgusting._ They breed uncontrollably, their let their feelings control them, they are short lived, and their minds were under developed. He couldn't help but think that InuYasha was prone to all these things. He could recall his father standing there, the waves clashing under the cliff beneath them. It was winter, and nothing but the harsh winds stood between them and the blood from his father's arm dyed the snow. He could not understand how his father risked his life for that worthless ningen, or her son. The question repeated in his head, over, and over... _"Do you have something to protect?"_****Sesshomaru scoffed. Protect? What could he possibly want to protect. There was nothing in this world worth protecting. One only had himself. It was enough to manage. The idea of protection, even the word itself was foreign to him. It was something others foolishly did. But not he, this Sesshomaru was no fool.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly, sensing another presence. He recognized that smell, it was the scent of the miko, Kagome. He craned his neck slightly, her person coming into his view. The miko was standing not far from where he was sitting. Obviously, she did not know he was there. She was wearing a traditional kimono, the colors of a cool evening; dark blue, light blue, white, and black. She jewel hung around her neck, glittering against the moonlight, and her dark tresses. She was smiling peacefully, holding the white plum blossoms in her hand, and smelling them. _"Peculiar" thought Sesshomaru._ He could not help but admit the sight across from him was one of few he had ever seen. She was a beautiful human, if that was even a possibility. To him, they were all ugly creatures. But she seemed to defy the norm. That miko was absolutely not normal in any way. As Sesshomaru observed her, he sensed another presence coming towards her. Another human appeared. He was tall, dark, and a very dertermined look crossed his face. He was staring at the miko in a most odd way. Sesshomaru observed the scene before him...

"Naru..." the miko said, quietly, her eyes filled with confusion.

"You look beautiful."

"You shouldn't be here. This is my garden. I suggest you go back to the dinning hall."

"You left so soon, as if you were a passing breeze. I could not help but follow you."

"You see I am here, and now you can go. Please leave."

"Why won't you look at me?!" Naru said, angrily. Sesshomaru watched as the human named Naru took a step toward the miko.

The miko met his eyes, a clear view of distress in her expression.

"Pleased? Now please, leave. Kikyo is possibly looking for you. I do not want a misunderstanding."

"Kikyo? I care not for her. Every moment I think of you. Those eyes..." Sesshomaru watched as the male took another step toward the miko, his hand lifted her face up to his by her chin.

She pulled away, quickly.

"I had no intent for you to feel for me that way. I think you should go."

Naru did not let her go, but held her face to his. His voice was filled with certainty.

"If there is someone else, let me know."

"There is no one else." The miko said, her voice tinged with fear. Sesshomaru did not know she was capable of fear.

"Then if there is no one else, why do you avoid me? I could have anyone else! No woman would ever refuse me! You will see, Kagome. I will be so powerful; every lord will bow his head down to me. I will be so great; no one will question my authority. I will be so strong, I will have those damn Youkai at my very whim. I will rule, and you will be there right beside me. You think I have not heard of you? The beautiful miko, the guardian of the Shikon no Tama; the girl as beautiful it is inhuman? They say your beauty can match the gods."

The staggered toward the trunk of the tree, her hands still delicately holding the plum blossoms. Her face had turned as white as the blossoms, and her eyes grew larger. She was silent.

"Do not worry, it is not your jewel I am after. You are aware of what I am after. And I always get what I am after."

Sesshomaru watched as the male named Naru took a hold of the miko's hand.

She pulled it away quickly, her cold eyes meeting his. She could freeze hell over with this eyes.

"Go, Naru. Let me be."

He put his hand down and turned away.

"This time, I will. Next time will not be so easy."

Sesshomaru watched the human go. He had seen humans like that before. But this one was different. This human was serious. Sesshomaru smirked. _"Fool". _His attention turned back to the miko. He watched as she fell to her knees, the blossoms falling into the wind. She reminded him of a broken bird, its wings trying to fly with desperation. But every move, would pain the bird more. He could smell the saltiness of her tears. They almost smelled bitter. Sesshomaru stood up, his eyes closed. He could feel her eyes on him, and he opened his to meet hers. The blue cool autumn and the golden freezing winter met each other.

**~*x*x*x*x*x~**

Well, that is the end of chapter 8. I love the end of this chapter. More drama to come! Feel free to tell me what you think!

Love, YourDarlingWriter


End file.
